Lonely stars arc
by Tovie
Summary: Lucy gets kicked off the team by Natsu now confused and heartbroken she decide to travel and get into all types situations and trials with an apologetic Natsu hot on their trail . i suck at summaries. Under rewrite
1. stop crying your heart out

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

It was almost like any other morning at the guild the sun was rising people coming and going for missions

Or just to hang out. But today was it quiet no was laughing or getting rowdy instead all eyes were on the stellar mage who was at the front doors packing with a solemn expression as she thought about how she got here.

Flashback a week ago:

_Lucy sat at the chatting with Mira and Cana both women were ganging up on the poor blond about her love for a certain dragon slayer which she swiftly denied whilst blushing , suddenly someone grabbed Lucy from behind causing her to yelp. 'Natsu?! Don't sneak up on me like that!' she yelled at her salmon haired partner, but Natsu didn't seem to listen to her. 'Luce can we go outside I need to talk to you.' he said in a serious tone before Lucy could answer him he grabbed her hand dragged her out of the guild when they got outside Natsu let go a stared at her for a couple before taking a deep breath 'Luce I'm kicking you off the team' he said not looking at her. Lucy was in shock she felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart her mind was blank she couldn't even form words so she thing that came to mind , she slapped Natsu hard across the face and ran home crying._

End of flashback

Lucy later found out that her former team had threw her out for Lisanna at first she was sad then infuriated and eventually calmed down and cam to a decision, she was leaving not permanently she just needed some time alone to clear her mind well almost alone there was no talking or bribing Happy into letting her go, her train of thought was interrupted when Levi walked over to her with a neutral expression 'so you're really going?' Lucy looked at her friend and sadly smiled at 'yeah I am, but don't worry about me I'll be fine' Levy looked stuck between arguing and crying 'B-but Lu-chan your keys! you're not taking them with you what if something happens!' Lucy smirked and showed Levi the new weapon Virgo had giving her the shooting star guns along with the sub space molle waist pack 'like I said don't worry about me.'

Lucy got up strapped her pack to her waist and holstered her guns to her hips she then climbed on a table and look at everyone 'Mina as you all know me and Happy are leaving today to travel fro while but we'll be back soon and while we're gone I want you to promise me one thing don't even think about following me, cause if you do I will never forgive you!' with that said Lucy jumped from the table and walked out the front doors with Happy close behind.

**Okay I'm back from a long hiatus and I'm gonna stick to this story for the time being and when I finish gonna rewrite and try to update my other stories.**

**Oh and here's a link to the bag Lucy's wearing on my profile.****  
**


	2. ATTENTION NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey again I'd like to apologize for slow updates and announce that besides this fic I'm working on a Doctor who fic too so I'm just going back to both stories but don't worry I will not abandon this fic I will see both through! **


	3. Wonder wall

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter two wonder wall **

Everyone in the guild jumped when the front doors burst open to reveal a very enraged Lisanna, Erza and Gray with a confused Natsu behind them "I can't believe you'd do that without consulting us first Natsu!" Lisanna yelled she'd never been angry before how could he just kick the girl he obliviously loved off his team?

Natsu on the other hand was very confused he understood why Gray and Erza were pissed at but Lisanna? He thought she'd be happy to be on the team with her friends, besides Lucy seemed alright with it after she calmed down.

"I don't see why you're mad besides Lucy said she find with it!" Erza faced palmed and massaged her temple "Natsu as a girl I feel that it is your right to know that when a woman says 'she's fine' usually means ' I'm sooo…pissed of right now I can't even see strait!' so in short you messed up big time!" Natsu gulped as she said this he turned to Lisanna and gray who nodded along with it.

'I gotta find Lucy!' he yelled running out of the guild.


End file.
